one piece nami&law
by paolamata05
Summary: law trafalgar se encuentra navegando con los sombreros de paja, y a medida que pasa mas tiempo con ellos se va enamorando de la navegante ¿sera correspondido?
1. no es amor

No es amor

Ya hacia una semana desde que estaba navegando con los de sombrero de paja y aun faltaban días para regresar con mi nave y mi tripulación, me sentía agotado por el simple hecho de estar con los de sombrero de paja, luffy era una persona muy enérgica desde que me había montado en su nave nunca me pareció un capitán, me parecía un niño, el otro que realmente así que me sintiera agotado era chopper lo había estado observando era un medico increíble a pesar de ser un reno y parecía tenerme respecto y por esa razón era muy inseguro y quería que yo aprobase todas las medicinas que él hacia:

-deberías buscar un abrigo –voltee para darme cuenta que nami estaba atrás mío, ella no solía hablarme, tenía entendido que era la navegante parecía una chica ruda y por lo del cambio de cuerpo que le había echo hacia casi un mes me había agarrado rabia

-está haciendo un calor horrible –puse mala cara, por la cara que puso parecía que la había asustado

-el clima cambiara pronto –susurro –solo quería que lo supieses, ya que has estado aquí todo el día –algo en su voz me hizo sentirme extraño

-lo tomare en cuenta

Transcurrida una hora aquel imponente sol que había estado en solo unos momentos cambio completamente, se pusieron unas nubes grises, todos los sombreros de paja corrían de una dirección a otra siguiendo las órdenes de su navegante, ella parecía muy estresa, se amarro su largo cabello y fue directo al timón del barco:

-nami pensé que nevaría –dijo luffy –dijiste que nos abrigáramos para la nieve

-no soy una máquina para predecir el clima de forma perfecta –golpeo al hombre de goma y luego voltio hacia a mi –y tu deberías ayudar también –me sorprendió que me hablara de esa manera puse mala cara y ella retrocedió –luffy ata aquella cuerda –le señalo una cuerda que se había soltado cuando comenzó a dar una fuertes y bruscas corrientes de aire

Todo parecía estar bajo control, esta gente era extraña, estábamos en medio de una tormenta pero realmente todo parecía estar en calma, luffy ni ninguno de los tripulantes parecía nervioso sabían qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, era algo sorprendente incluso el mejor capitán tenía miedo de perder algún tripulante en una tormenta como esta. Entonces de la nada una enorme ola sacudió el barco y nami fue disparada contra la borda sujetándose de las pasarelas del barco, note que luffy sujetaba todavía la cuerda tratando de volverla a poner en su sitio, corrí hacia ella, antes de que se soltara la tome por sus manos, eran suaves y me sentí avergonzado de que ella tocase mis manos, sabía que a pesar de ser doctor (mis manos siendo mi instrumento de trabajo) había sido pirata por mucho tiempo mi manos había echo derramar sangre y ser pirata habían hecho que fuesen ásperas. La empuje de nuevo adentro:

-¿te encuentras bien? –ella me miro sorprendida y asintió

En la noche, solo podía pensar en lo muy suave que habían sido sus manos, ella era un sombrero de paja no podía permitirme pensar en ella, alguien llamo a mi puerta:

-voy –abrí la puerta lentamente, sentí sonrojarme ¿Yo law trafalgar sonrojado?, era ella tenía su cabello naranja suelto haciéndole rulos en las puntas y como era usual en ella iba con un bikini y un jeans, estaba nerviosa -¿ocurre algo? –me pare firme era pequeña que yo

-solo quería agradecerte por lo de hoy –titubeo

-dijiste que hiciera algo –le remire los ojos

-a que viene esa cara –ella dijo rudamente era la segunda vez que me hablaba de esa forma –siempre pones esa cara, asustas a todos

Mire hacia el piso, entonces la asustaba me sentía desilusionado –tranquila dentro de un par de días no te molestare mas -¿a qué venía el "no te molestare mas"? ¿Era idiota o qué?

-No es que molestes… solo quisiera que mientras estés aquí fueses más amable –cuando dijo eso no pude contenerme, tenía que besarla, ella me abofeteo pero luego tome su mano y volví a besarla, sus labios eran tan suaves y sabían tan dulce, como a mandarinas ¿Qué estás haciendo law? La solté

-lo siento –ella estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate –no quería…

-no te preocupes –interrumpió –lamento haberte gritado

Camino por el pasillo sin decir nada mas, definitivamente era idiota, como había podido besar a una pirata enemiga, bueno si teníamos una alianza pero esa no era razón suficiente para enamorarme de ella, la palabra enamórame hizo temblar mi cuerpo, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Definitivamente no podía ser amor, no estaba enamorado de ella… si era linda e inteligente pero tenía una meta que alcanzar y definitivamente ella no estaba en los planes

La despedida

Después de aquella noche no pude volverle hablar ni siquiera mirarla, estaba avergonzado de mi comportamiento, aparentemente ella no le había dicho nada a luffy ni a los demás pero a pesar de que nuestro trato nunca fue bueno ya todos comenzaban a darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, cada vez que ella pasaba sentía que mi corazón latía muy fuerte, no me gustaba yo había capturado cien corazones piratas y los había entregado al gobierno mundial para ganarme mi puesto de shichibukai y una mujer había capturado mi corazón, eso me hacía sentir mal, débil y por esa razón debía alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible:

-sombrero de paja –dije mientras todos comían

-he decidido abandonar tu barco –todos se sorprendieron dejando luffy dejo caer su tenedor

-¿pero no hemos conseguido a tu tripulación?


	2. avisos de despedidas

capitulo 2:avisos de despedidas

Después de noche no pude volverle hablar ni siquiera mirarla, estaba avergonzado de mi comportamiento, aparentemente ella no le había dicho nada a luffy ni a los demás pero a pesar de que nuestro trato nunca fue bueno ya todos comenzaban a darse cuenta de que algo sucedía, cada vez que ella pasaba sentía que mi corazón latía muy fuerte, no me gustaba yo había capturado cien corazones piratas y los había entregado al gobierno mundial para ganarme mi puesto de shichibukai y una mujer había capturado mi corazón, eso me hacía sentir mal, débil y por esa razón debía alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible:

-sombrero de paja –dije mientras todos comían

-he decidido abandonar tu barco –todos se sorprendieron dejando luffy dejo caer su tenedor

-¿pero no hemos conseguido a tu tripulación? –dijo luffy con una cara triste

-eso es imposible estamos en medio del mar –dijo nami

-no podemos dejar a un usuario en medio del mar –dijo el cocinero, desde hacia un rato lo había tratando de abrazar a nami, como lo detestaba –seria irresponsable y peligroso

-lo siento, pero prefiero que sea de esa manera

-pero…-chopper fue interrumpido por luffy

-law cuando quieras puedes irte

-luffy –Exclamo nami, mientras luffy se cubría la cara con el sombrero

-él es capitán de su propia tripulación, también es adulto –era la primera vez que escuchaba a hablar a sombrero de paja con tanta seriedad

-partiré mañana temprano –sin más nada que decir me retire

Comencé a preparar todo, sabía que me tocarían días duros en el mar pero eso no importaba no podía permitirme estar cerca de ella, el sonido de la puerta llamo mi atención:

-pase –entro chopper parecía estar conteniendo las lagrimas

-si hice algo que te molestara por favor discúlpame –sollozo –pero no te vayas es muy peligroso

-no es eso amiguito –le puse la mano en la cabeza en señal de cariño, ella había dicho que mis expresiones asustaban tal vez tenía razón

-¿entonces…?

-no puedo explicarlo, pero debo irme

-estamos en medio del mar –una voz femenina y dulce me interrumpió, era nico robín, vestida con una camisa hawaiana y un short, era una mujer inteligente y de cuidado -chopper déjame que hable con el

-pero… robín

-por favor –sonrío y chopper salió

-me iré –me adelante

-puedes irte si quieres –ella se sentó en la cama – como dijo nuestro capitán, tu eres un capitán adulto que sabe cuáles son las consecuencias

-¿pero? –no quería hablar con ella

-si te vas no dejes a nami sufriendo

-¿Qué dices? –Ella sonrió amablemente, entonces me sonroje y no pude mirarle a la cara –nos viste, pero no es lo que piensas

- tú no eres capaz de saber lo que yo pienso, pero deberías hablar con ella… toca a su puerta por que ella también debe estar confundida –se levanto de la cama y se fue

Los sombreros de paja estaban locos pero por alguna razón cada cosa que decían parecía crear un pequeño lazo de amistad y sin darme cuenta estaba en frente de su cuarto, ¿debía tocar a su puerta? ¿Estará dormida? Baje mi mano antes de tocar mejor era irme sin decir nada, ya tenía todo listo… fui por mis cosas, al abrir la puerta estaba ella sentada en mi cama, con su ropa de siempre, su bikini y su jeans tenía el cabello amarrado y me miro de reojo, entre y de la nada una mano salió cerrando la puerta ¿era la fruta de robín?:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-robín –entonces me di cuenta que llevaba consigo una enorme garra de cerveza, tenía las meguillas sonrojadas, seguramente estaba ebria

-solo quería decirte que siento mucho lo que paso… -me senté en una silla que estaba para el escritorio y ella se levanto y se acerco a mi

-no sé qué decirte… -ella se agacho y puso sus manos en mis piernas para sostenerse –yo no lo lamento –se sonrojo mucho mas –me gusto…

-por favor no lo digas…. –la interrumpí –estas ebria… no sabes lo que dices –mientras más se acercaba a mi me volvían a dar esas ganas incontrolables de besarla

-¿ebria? –ella carcajeo, entonces puso sus manos suaves en mi rostro –soy una pirata bebo todos los días unas cuantas cervezas no me emborracharan tan rápido –mi corazón latió con fuerza mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban para finalmente darnos un beso, aunque con el olor a cerveza podía sentir todo lo que había sentido anoche su olor a mandarina y lo suave de sus labios

Se paro sin dejar de besarme y se sentó en mis piernas, ahora que ella había comenzado tal vez yo no podría parar, comencé acariciar su espalda con sutileza y poco a pocos mis besos no fueron solo para sus labios si no que para sus mejillas y su cuello. Ella se levanto agarrándome por la camisa me empujo en la cama mientras nunca me dejaba de besar, poco a poco sus manos comenzaron a quietarme la camisa mientras yo a ella su jeans, pronto encima de ella, me detuve para velar, ella era llamada la gata ladrona y sus rasgos realmente parecían de una gata, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventanilla:

-no me gusta cuando tienes el cabello amarrado –admití, ella sonrió se quito la cola y puso sus manos en mi cuello sosteniéndose para volver a besarme


	3. nami

Capitulo 3: Nami

Eran las siete de la mañana, anoche había sido la mejor noche de mi vida pero sabía que lo que había pasado no volvería pasar, el se tendría que ir y yo no podría irme con él sabía que si le explicaba a luffy mis sentimientos él y todos los demás dejarían que me fuese pero yo no podría dejarlos, luffy me había salvado la vida numerosas veces y sabia que me veía como su hermanita pequeña ¿Cómo no ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño? ¿Qué había de los míos? :

-nami ¿dormiste aquí? –Robín toco la puerta mientras entraba, me levante rápidamente para darme cuenta que law ya no estaba –él se fue –me abrazo –puedes llorar si quieres -¿Cómo que se había ido? Sin darme cuenta estaba llorando –somos piratas pero al final de cuenta mujeres –robín era mayor que yo me llevaba muchos años pero era mi mejor amiga, ella me había ayudado a hablar con law –lo siento nami no sabía que esto pasaría

-no pasa nada robín –deje de abrazarla mientras –era de suponer

Me fui a mi cuarto, decidí darme un largo baño ya que luffy y sanji le dijeron a robín que tratarían de pescar algo:

-nami -luffy entro en el baño le lance un golpe

-¡¿Por qué no respetan ninguno de ustedes?!

-somos piratas –luffy susurro, mientras me ponía la toalla

-¿Qué pasa?

-llevabas mucho rato aquí así que… -¿se estaba preocupando? –tengo que ir al baño

-mmm… claro –lo volví a golpear por impulso a pesar de sus tonterías tenía razón hacía mucho tiempo que estaba en el baño, me vestí para salir a hacer lo que más me gustaba hacer navegar

-nami llévame a una gran aventura –como era costumbre de luffy salto de la nada solo para asustarme

-esta aguja señala no se mueve tanto como las otras ¿Qué tal si vamos a esta?

-de que hablas nami iremos a esta –señalo a la aguja que más se movía, ya había aprendido que si la ajuga se movía mucho era señal de peligro, el pánico y adrenalina había subido solo de saber que iríamos hacia allá

-como ordene capitán

Bueno dejare el fanfiction por unas semanas debido a que tratare de participar en un concurso de escritura (una historia original mía) y no quiero hacer una historia mal hecha a las personas que les gusto el fanfic por favor sean pacientes prometo que el próximo capítulo será mejor


	4. Un pequeño gran problema

Capitulo 4: un gran pequeño problema

¡Ho No! Me dije a mi misma mientras veía el calendario, tenía que confirmar mi sospecha pero ¿a quién le podía preguntar? Esta vez si me había metido en un gran problema, desde hace casi diez meses desde que law y yo cada vez que nos encontrábamos terminábamos inevitablemente teniendo noches románticas, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta y jure definitivamente guardar el secreto hasta que pudiese hacer mi preciado mapa y convertir a luffy en el rey de los piratas pero esto cambiaba todo:

-oye nami –dijo luffy mientras trataba de entrar en mi habitación

-¿Qué pasa luffy? –Me pegue de la puerta tratando de que no entrara -¡estoy vistiéndome por favor espera! –luffy tenía un instinto para saber cuándo cada uno de nosotros estábamos en problemas y por esa razón no quería que me viera

-¡AAA! Eso no es problema ya te he visto desnuda recuerdas –"MALDITO BASTARDO" pensé cuando dijo eso, empujaba la puerta con mucha fuerza

-¡LUFFY QUE PASA! –abrí la puerta enojada

-¡ES HORA DE COMER! –Instintivamente lo golpee fuertemente –oye nami estas últimamente muy molesta –se acaricio el lugar donde lo había golpeado, ¿lo había golpeado por una tontería?

-lo siento luffy… yo no quería…

-nada debe ser porque tienes hambre ¡vamos a comer! –Me tomo de la mano mientras corría -¡carne! ¡Carne!

-Aquí tiene su plato princesa –Sanji puso uno de mis platos favoritos frente de mi, pero por alguna razón no me apetecía comer -¿pasa algo princesa? –sanji siempre estaba tratando de conquistar a Robín y a mí y si se enteraba de lo que me preocupaba tal vez se alteraría más que yo

-Robín podemos hablar –Robín era mucho mayor que yo, en el algún momento tenía que haberle pasado aparte la había estado observando a ella y a zoro y ambos me parecían demasiado amistosos, robín se limpio con una servilleta , ella era muy educada

-claro –se levanto –luffy por favor no te comas mi comida…

Ambas fuimos hasta el cuarto de Robín, era sorprendente la cantidad de libros que tenía incluso más que yo, que me la pasaba investigando de la navegación y el clima:

-Parece serio navegante-san –tenía mucho tiempo que robín no me llamaba así

-Creo que estoy embarazada –ella abrió los ojos como platos

-¿crees?

-tengo un mes de retraso…

-bueno supongo que es muy rápido para ver otros síntomas…

-¿Qué hago robín?

-pues… tienes que revisarte y asegurarte… si confirmas la situación hablar con law y con luffy

-de verdad tengo que hablar con ellos – ¿en qué rollo había metido a este par?

-tienes que hablar con law ¡es el padre! –La palabra padre resonaba en mis oídos –y pues luffy es nuestro capitán

-¿Cómo confirmare esto? –casi podía sentir las lagrimas brotar de mis ojos aunque estaba tratando de contenerlas

-ya vengo –Robín salió de la habitación, sentí un golpe fuerte abajo

-¿oye robín a donde llevas a chopper? –le grito usupp, puede escuchar su grito desde la habitación

-doctor –dijo robín –le tengo una paciente –dijo mientras abría la puerta tenia a chopper cargado con una mano y en las manos tenía un algodón de azúcar seguramente el se había negado a acompañar a robín debido a que el estaba comiendo y ella le había golpeado

-Robín es muy cruel –sollozo chopper -¿paciente? ¿Nami que tienes?

-dejare que hablen iré a comer –robín lo puso delicadamente en suelo y luego se fue cerrando la puerta, le conté todo a chopper, al principio no se lo creía pero luego

-¿por eso es que nos hemos encontrado los piratas de hearts tantas veces?

-en realidad es una coincidencia –suspire - cada vez que nos vemos acordamos no hacerlo más pero de alguna manera nos volvemos a encontrar… y terminamos… -me sonroje

-nami ¡esto es muy serio!

-lo sé –le susurre –por favor solo revísame y si ocurre… por favor guarda el secreto por un tiempo

Después de que me reviso –has aumentado algo de peso –fruncí el ceño –y tienes un retraso… y también te he visto cansada, yo diría que si estas embarazada pero es muy pronto

-¿y ahora qué hago? –mire al techo ¡Bellmere ¿Qué hago?!

-deberías hablar primero con luffy… dijo zoro que estaba parado en la puerta

-¡zoro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-no se hagan los tontos… saben perfectamente lo que siento por Robín –Zoro se sonrojo, no puso mucho empeño en negarlo… aunque para que negarlo si ya había escuchado mi secreto -¿entonces es de luffy?

-¡¿Qué?! –chopper y yo gritamos al unisonó

-¿entonces de sanji? ¿Franki? ¿Usupp?... mmm no creo que el esqueleto andante

-cállate Zoro –chopper le lanzo el peine de Robín -¿creo que te lo he dicho antes, tienes un grave caso de estupidez?

-Sí y todavía espero la medicina –Zoro sonrió sarcásticamente –pero si no es ni de luffy ni del pervertido, ni de usupp, ni de Franki y estoy muy seguro que no es mío ¿Entonces de quien?

Suspire –Eso no te importa –dijo Robín quien apareció detrás de zoro –navegante deberías hablar hoy mismo con luffy… si lo piensas es más fácil hablar con luffy que con el padre

-¿tu sabias de esto?

-pues claro –robín suspiro –ahora todos incluido Zoro fuera de mi habitación…

Había logrado que luffy se pusiera serio, ¿pero sería capaz de poder hablar con luffy? Ambos nos encerramos en su habitación, tan desordenada como me imaginaba que era:

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo tan serio que querías decirme? –Luffy y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un rato –se lo dije a hancko y te lo digo a ti, no soy tan tonto para pensar el matrimonio es comida

-¿Qué? –Se me había olvidado que la emperatriz pirata venia de vez en cuando a tratar de convencer a luffy de casarse pero ella a pesar de ser una de las mujeres más fuertes la mujer más bella del mundo era muy inocente, "ojala yo pudiese ser tan inocente"

-luffy… Estoy… embarazada

-¿embarazada? –Luffy suspiro, mi corazón latió con fuerza -¿Qué es eso? –lo golpee instintivamente otra vez ¿Cómo carajo sabia que el matrimonio no era comida pero no sabía que era estar embarazada? Después de que sus cachetes se hincharan de los golpes que le di se sentó seriamente otra vez -¿entonces?

-luffy tendré un hijo – dije después de reunir mucho coraje –un bebe para ser exactos

-un bebe… -luffy me vio sorprendido

-se que no es el momento… pero capitán déjeme tenerlo –también había pensado en abortar pero no podía ser tan cruel ¿Quién podría matar a su propio hijo? –hablare con nojiko estoy segura de que ella lo cuidara bien –veía a mi regazo esperando una respuesta de luffy pero él no contesto –luffy… -dije mientras alzaba la mirada, sus ojos brillaban

-nami eso es grandioso… imagínate las cosas que podemos hacer con un nakamita, le enseñare a usar el poder de mi fruta

-no puedes idiota

-y zoro le enseñara las espadas y robín a leer esas cosas raras que ella sabe leer… será genial -¿se había emocionado? Pensé que tal vez se iba a enojar pero después de verlo tan emocionado no podía imaginarlo molesto por algo así, luffy era como un niño -¿por cierto quien es el papa? Porque no soy estúpido sé que eso no se hace solo –bromeo y yo lo volví a golpear, ¿sabía cuál era el proceso para que una mujer quedase embarazada pero no sabía que era estar embazada?

-Creo que debo decírtelo –suspire –Law

-¡law! –Grito –jajajaja lo sabía aunque también pensaba que zoro estaba actuando algo extraño también -carcajeo, mientras salió corriendo y yo de tras de él, al primero en encontrarse fue a Sanji – ¡Sanji tendremos un nakamita!

-¿un nakamita? –luffy estaba saltando por todos lados, creo que después de hablar con luffy ya no estaba tan nerviosa

-Sanji, estoy embarazada –le dije de una

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De quién? ¡ZORO! VEN ACÁ MALDITO MARIMO

-mío no es –se defendió desde un principio –pregúntale al que está feliz

-LUFFY MALDITO VEN ACA

-tampoco es mío… pero no importa tendremos un bebe -¿tendremos? Lo veía estupefacta

-eso será super –Franki río

-¿acaso tu? –le pregunto sanji un poco más calmado

-mi corazón la pertenece a kiwi y mozu –eso sonó pervertido aunque suponía que no era lo que quería decir, usupp había llegado

-¿tú no habrás tocado a nami?

-como dijo Franki mi corazón pertenece a kaya

-tienes que ser tu cabeza de alga

-no lo es –dijo robín –por zoro velo yo…

-¿eso quiere decir que robín y zoro están juntos? –dijo luffy

-todo en este barco se ha puesto muy dramático –dijo brook

-un momento… -dije –si robín, zoro, Franki, sanji, usupp, brook, luffy y yo estamos aquí ¿Quién dirige el barco? –Todos se quedaron viendo – ¡Chopper! –corrimos hasta el timón

-Estamos en Grand line todos ustedes se fueron y me dejaron aquí son muy crueles –decía chopper mientras trataba de mantener el timón estable

-Lo siento chopper fue mi culpa –me disculpe –pero has hecho un buen trabajo

-luffy mi amor –una voz fuerte y a la vez femenina llamo –tu amada hancko está aquí –hancko al igual que law siempre aparecía y desaparecía aunque todos sabíamos lo que ella sentía luffy la había rechazado muchas veces

Lamento el malentendido de la semana antes pasada o pasada (no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que publique) en fin no podre participar en el concurso y lamento haberlos preocupado seguire publicando el fanfiction, tratare de mejorar un poco mas y una persona me escribio diciendo que no habia torturado a law mentalmente y tienen razon creo que eso hace la historia interesante pero les prometo que dentro de poco mejorara mucho mientras tanto tomen esto como una lectura ligera los quiero besos :*


	5. pensamientos negativos

Capitulo 5: pensamientos negativos

Hancko era una mujer muy hermosa de eso no había duda, pero para nada agradable a menos que se tratase de luffy:

-luffy mi amor, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien –respondió luffy como si fuese poca cosa pero ella se sonrojo

-¿estás embarazada? –dijo sorprendida Margaret que era la única que parecía llevarse bien con todas la tripulación, hancko se acerco cuidadosamente

-¿de luffy? –pregunto hancko que tenía una expresión de asesina

-no –le dije algo incomodad, mientras ella quitaba rápidamente y se volteaba para abrazar a luffy (quien estaba distraído hurgándose la nariz) –y respondiéndote Margaret todavía no es seguro

-¿luffy no quieres un hijo? –hancko le pregunto sonrojada –te daría 10 hijos si tu quisieras

-jajajaja –luffy rio mientras se levantaba e iba lentamente hacia la cocina, quedándonos todas las mujeres solas en la cubierta del baño

-¿y quién es el padre? –Pregunto boa –ya aclaramos que no es luffy

-Es law Trafagal –si estaba embarazada cual era el caso ocultar

-¿trafagal? ¿Ese maldito? –dijo hancko

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no sé qué tipo de relación tengas con ese hombre, pero déjame decírtelo bien claro, el ha estado buscando mujeres para que sean parte de su tripulación como "enfermeras" pero seamos sincera ningún hombre puede necesitar tantas enfermeras… -tal vez hancko estaba exagerando ya que nos había dado a entender hace mucho tiempo que odiaba a todos los hombre excepto a luffy

-Hancko cállate mocosa malcriada –dijo nyon –eso no son tus problemas

-es la verdad vieja –respondió Hancko

-bueno yo también he escuchado cosas malas de ese pirata –dijo Margaret con expresión de preocupación -¿realmente se puede confiar en ese hombre?

-Aquí les traigo algo de frutas picadas y crema helada hecho con amor –Sanji no podía evitar actuar como idiota frente de hancko mientras esta lo ignoraba completamente, en más de una ocasión lo había convertido en piedra, pero más tarde lo regresaba a la normalidad por petición de luffy

-esto es mucho –sanji me había traído un plato mas lleno que el de las demás chicas

-si esta embarazada debes comer por dos claro que como cocinero tendré que esforzarme para encontrar una dieta adecuada para ti y para la mocosa –gruño

-¿mocosa? –Lo golpee -¿Cómo sabes que ella en vez de él?

-tiene que ser mujer para que sea tan hermosa como su madre

-realmente estas alagando mucho -dijo hancko

-Es obvio… las mujeres ya solo por el hecho de ser mujer son venerables pero cuando están embarazadas son las diosas que hay que proteger, hay que amarlas aun mas

-eso sonó hermoso –dijo Margaret

-no te dejes engañar –le suspire

-nami –sanji suspiro

Unas vez que se fueron me acosté en mi cama, sentía un enorme dolor de cabeza lo que me había dicho hancko no tenía sentido si me ponía a pensar era completamente ilógico, ya law y el resto de su tripulación eran doctores ¿porque él quiere enfermeras?, era una idiota que mas podría esperar de law ambos éramos piratas tener un hijo seria solo mucho más peligroso y muchas mujeres se hacían cargo de sus hijos pero ¿yo sería capaz? No quería estar sola como estuvo belleme alguien toco la puerta, también estaba la opción de abortar, lo había estado pensando durante todo el día, todavía no había nada confirmado si encontraba una manera tal vez era la mejor idea, aunque no me sentía capaz de hacerle algo al bebe, su padre tal vez era un bastardo pero el… no tenia que sufrir por eso pero también ¿Por qué debería traerlo a este mundo cuando su padre tal vez no lo fuese a querer? Lo más probable sería que law lo rechazara y de paso estaba todo el hecho de que law y yo somos piratas criminales buscados, nuestro hijo podría ser marcado como criminal solo por el simple hecho de ser nuestro :

-pase –luffy entro yo me levante un poco y él se acostó al lado mío

-¿pasa algo nami? –pregunto

-me duele la cabeza y no sé qué are

-si te duele la cabeza ve con chopper por algo es el doctor del barco –suspiro –y si estas embaraza ten al bebe y lucha por protegerlo y amarlo como es debido

-luffy… -comencé a llorar, le conté todo lo que me había dicho hancko ¿Por qué siempre tenía que confiar mis sentimientos de esta manera a luffy? No había duda de que eran un tonto pero no había duda de que era un gran capitán

-no me importa quién sea law si te hace llorar entonces se las verá conmigo

-luffy…

-por favor no pienses que nosotros te abandonaremos nami todos te amamos y amaremos a nuestro futuro nakamita y si law no lo entiende entonces yo me haré cargo de todo –luffy me dio un beso en la frente y con eso se despidió, antes de salir se quedo parado un momento en la puerta –nami no le hagas daño a él o ella, tal vez somos piratas pero siempre nos hemos divertido y… somos una familia… no te perdonare si le haces daño a un miembro inocente de nuestra familia aun si tu eres un miembro importante -se fue cerrando la puerta

-luffy –dije en lágrimas, ¿todos los capitanes de barcos piratas tenían esa facilidad de acomodar todo con palabras bonitas? ¿Ilusionar a las personas para que hicieran lo que ellos querían? No, no era eso, era algo más profundo luffy realmente decía las cosas en cerio y todo lo que hacía era para protegernos y cada uno de nuestros sueños se hiciera realidad, luffy no solo son palabras el lucha para que esas cosas bonitas que dicen se cumplan–no sé si estás ahí, pero luffy me protegerá a mí y yo a ti….


	6. ¿embarazo?

Capitulo 6:

Me quede paralizado al ver a los sombrero de pajas parados frente a mi serios, no se encontraban con ellos nami ni robín ¿Dónde estaría las chicas de esa tripulación?, luffy quien solía correr hacia mi gritando y saltarme encima, estaba serio, se volteo y le dio su sombrero a sanji casi pude escuchar lo que le decía, era como si le pidiese que cuidara el sombrero:

-¿sombrero de paja? –le dije seriamente

-law, en algún momento tuve que habértelo mencionado –se volteo hacia mi estirando su brazo dándome un fuerte golpe en la cara haciéndome volar por los aires y finalmente caí encima de bepo

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-por lastimar a una de mis princesas –dijo sanji, que veía fijamente el sombrero de paja

-porque gracias a ti ella seguramente hizo algo terrible -dijo chopper

-porque eres un cobarde –dijeron al unisonó zoro y franky

-y sobre todo porque mi nakama a llorado todas las noches por tu culpa –su brazo se estiro y este me agarro por la camisa luego se contrajo llevándome directamente hacia luffy quien me golpeo con su otra mano

Obviamente hablaban de nami ¿pero que había hecho y porque estaba llorando? Por lo que me decían ya ellos sabían de nuestra relación, y podía entender la rabia de sanji quien a pesar de ser un caballero también era un pervertido y sabia que nami estaba entre su lista de chicas a las cual él quería, en estos últimos meses había logrado formar una pequeña amistad con robín de tal manera que ella me había confesado la relación que tenia con zoro, chopper obviamente era un reno y no creía que podría tener algún sentimiento por nami como el que yo sentía y hasta los momentos había notado que luffy no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia nami entonces ¿Cuál era el problema en que nami y yo fuésemos novios? Un momento, aunque eran mis pensamientos era correcto decir ¿Qué éramos novios? Ella y yo… me encantaría usar la palabra novia para referirme a ella, pero qué pensaría ella:

-levántate y defiéndete –dijo luffy

-no voy a pelear contigo –me negué, mientras volvía a levantarme, hacia unos meses le hubiese quitado arrancado el corazón y deja que su sangre se esparciera por todo el piso pero no podía, no solo nami se había vuelto alguien especial, luffy se había vuelto como mi hermano, el me golpeo

-law estoy muy molesto –dijo –defiéndete o te matare a golpes

-luffy mi fruta hace que mis peleas sean a larga distancia y tu por más que te estires siempre será cuerpo a cuerpo ¿acaso quieres que desarme como un rompecabezas? –Me golpeo y esta vez escupí sangre -¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan malo es que nami y yo?

-¿Por qué ignoraste lo que nami te iba a decir?

Me quede pálido, hacia dos noches me había encontrado con nami por casualidad en el pueblo de la isla donde nos encontrábamos ella dijo que quería que hablásemos así que nos apartamos a un lugar cercano a la playa, se veía extrañamente hermosa, más de lo usual me hizo preguntas sobre las supuestas enfermeras de mi tripulación, las cuales eran una completa mentira, alguien había esparcido ese rumor hacia mas de un año y nunca pude detenerlo y por alguna razón ese viejo rumor habían llegado a sus oídos como si fuese algo nuevo… estaba tan perdido en ella que no escuche lo que había dicho y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella había salido corriendo y no pude alcanzarla ¿Qué me habría dicho?

-lo siento luffy… -dije –tienes razón no se qué fue lo que me dijo

-cabron –dijo sanji

-pero –ignore las palabras de sanji –pero ella me preocupa, aquí en frente de mi tripulación y frente a la tuya admito que ella es…

-callate –dijo luffy –ella está embarazada de ti… -¿embarazada? Abrí los ojos como platos –te lo dijo ayer pensó que no le importabas… piensa abortar a el niño… si no salvas a los dos a tiempo yo…

-yo dejare que me mates –le prometí mientras salía corriendo –vamos búsquenla –le dije a mi tripulación quienes parecían tan impactados como yo, todavía no podía asimilar lo que luffy me había dicho pero por la dureza de sus golpes sabía que no era una mentira ¿nami donde estas? No hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas

para estas dos semanas que había estado sin publicar esto es muy poco, y como cosa rara me disculpo, la razones e estado ocupada y había formateado la pc... bueno el fanfic esta apunto de llegar a su final ¿que pasara? bueno ni yo se XD como sea tengo otro fanfic de one piece que me gustaría publicar pero no ahora, esto quería preguntarles ¿de que les gustaría el siguiente fanfic? cualquier anime o pareja, sugerencia... espero sus respuestas, bueno espero escribir el siguiente capitulo mas largo y publicarlo pronto...


	7. dos historias

Capitulo 7:

Trafagar law:

Había pasado más de mediodía y no podía encontrar a nami, había buscado en casi todos los lugares del pueblo, solo quedaba un pequeño y viejo hospital yo como medico sabía que era un lugar poco higiénico para realizar algún tipo de operación:

-oye–me acerque a la recepcionista –estoy buscando a una chica que está a punto de realizarse un aborto ¿no habrá llegado aquí?

-pues… acabo de cambiar la guardia déjame preguntar ¿Cómo es?

-de esta estatura –señale mí con mi mano –de cabello largo anaranjado debía tener uno o dos meses de embarazo –recordando que eso había sido el tiempo más o menos de mi última visita a los sombreros de paja - tal vez venia acompañada de una mujer un poco más mayor de cabello negro largo

-déjame preguntar –la recepcionista se marcho y en ese pequeño momento aproveche para buscar entre los registros de la recepción, había un historial de operaciones y encontré uno con lo que esperaba

**Nombre de (a) paciente: _**

**Sexo: mujer edad: 21 años **

**Altura: 1,69 **

El encabezado no decía el nombre de la paciente pero la edad y la estatura concordaban con los de nami, y lo que realmente me hizo temblar era la palabra aborto escrito en el registro la operación había sido hacia dos horas y no salía más registros ni datos:

-señor no puede revisar…-utilice el poder de mi fruta para desarmar a la recepcionista en pedazos flotantes mientras seguía leyendo, aparentemente por lo que había leído la paciente se había sido trasladada por riesgo de infección ¿acaso nami era tan estúpida para dejar operarse en un sitio como este? La enfermera seguía flotando como piezas de rompecabezas, seguía hablando y pidiendo ayuda todos el personal del hospital estaba parado al frente mío y por la cara de los guardias de seguridad me habían reconocido me levante algo molesto e impotente, arme el rostro de la muy bella recepcionista

-dime lo que te han dicho y prometo que te regresare sana y salva

-llegaron dos mujeres… una de ellas estaba embarazada… -hablaba con pánico, no podía articular bien lo que decía –la mujer pidió el aborto… se complico y fue trasladada otra isla de emergencia

-¿el nombre?

-firmo con un nombre falso…

-¿Cómo lo saben?

-la mujer que la acompaño grito otro nombre cuando la sacaron de emergencia del quirófano

-¿Qué más?

-no lo se... –la mujer no sabía mas nada pero me daba una rabia la volví armar y mientras flotaba la lance contra una de las sillas del hospital

-muévanse o sus muertes serán tan horribles que para su funeral serán unos rompecabezas –los hombres se apartaron

Llegue hasta donde los sombreros de paja habían guardado anclado su barco pero ya no se encontraban y supuse que si a nami le habría pasado algo y había sido trasladada a un mejor hospital ellos debían haberse ido…aunque alguien aparte de nami ¿sabía navegar? Luego recordé que nami había dicho que franky y brook sabían lo suficiente de cómo manejar un barco para tenerlo a flote por un tiempo y también me había dicho que robín había comenzado aprender a usar la brújula así que de cierto modo era posible que dejaran la isla ¿nami por que no me esperaste? Que tonto era…

-la chica –dijo bepo –la encontró

-creo que fue trasladada hacia otro hospital de emergencia

-¿en la isla?

-no –mire las aguas turbias –con este clima y las aguas… no creo que ni ella se salve –era realista sabia que la isla más cercana estaba a cuatro horas de aquí y con la tormenta que se aproximaba dudaba mucho que tomara esa cantidad, era imposible para ella lograrlo

-yo…

-bepo –lo interrumpí hice una pequeño room en mi mano y saque mi corazón… no era la primera vez que lo hacía y siempre dolía tanto mi corazón latía en mi mano, cada palpitar se extraía y contraía, mi mano estaba bañada en sangre, mi sangre… puse el corazón en una caja –bepo somos piratas… los piratas hacemos lo que queremos… -le lance la caja rodo por los aires y luego en la pata del torpe oso pensé que se le caería incluso lo deseaba pero logro atraparla sin hacerle daño –vamos en busca de un tesoro

-capitán

-algo me dice que no debo preocuparme –gruñí

Nami

Robín llego justo a tiempo a la clínica en la que había decidido hacerme el aborto y no sé como lo logro para evitar que cometiese una locura, nos habíamos regresado tranquilas al barco, donde tuve que darle ciertas explicaciones a luffy quien no estuvo muy contento de lo que le había dicho:

-¿nami cuantas veces tengo que decirte que nosotros te ayudaremos? –me regaño, esa noche luffy y los chicos habían estado extraños yo había decidido que debíamos zapar lo antes posible para no volverme a encontrar con law, de ahora en adelante para este niño no tendría un padre si no muchos, esa noche pase imaginándomelo las muchas cosas que él podía aprender de los chicos, de robín podría aprenden a leer incluso podría salir un amante de los libros o de franky aprender de carpintería de chopper algo de primeros auxilios, tal vez sería tan caballeroso como sanji (sin ser un pervertido) y bueno usopp, zoro y brook bueno de ellos no había mucho que aprender pero lo más importante tal vez le gustaría ser un navegante como yo

-yohoho –la risa de brook me despertó de mi sueño eran casi las siete de la mañana, rayos, me había quedado dormida, camine hacia la cocina donde escuche a luffy y a los chicos pelearían con law…

-no lo hagan –entre –he decidido que law no sabrá la existencia de mi hijo o hija… -mire fijamente a luffy –quiero irme y que no haya ningún problema ¿puedes hacerle caso a tu navegante por una vez capitán? –rogué

-no –dijo luffy –tal vez pueda que sea cierto law te ignoro cuando dijiste sobre tu embarazo. Un hombre que ignora un embarazo no tiene derecho a ser padre

-pero nadie se mete con una de nuestras princesas -dijo sanji

-yo no quiero ver más a law –sentí un temblor que estremeció mi cuerpo –quiero que law piense que él o ella y yo no existimos –todo se comenzó a poner negro, cuando me desperté me encontraba en mi habitación robín estaba leyendo un libro y luffy me miraba fijamente como era costumbre de él cuando veía gente enferma

-¿nami podemos partir ya?-dijo con voz picara, algo había hecho, su sonrisa lo decía todo

-¡luffy! –exclamo Chopper

-pero dijiste que el desmayo fue provocado por el embarazo aparte debemos salir de aquí antes que nos encuentren

-¿no encuentren quien?

-te explicare cuando el barco este en marcha

Mire hacia las agujas de la brújula, tal vez lo único que debía hacer era navegar hacer lo que más me gustaba para poder sentirme mejor, después de que nos pusimos en marcha a la siguiente isla luffy y sanji me habían confesado el plan que ambos se les había ocurrido, golpee tanto a luffy… pero su escusa fueron las últimas palabras que había dicho antes de desmayarme, y después de haberlo pensado tal vez yo no debía haber dicho eso ya que luffy tomaba todo al pie de la letra… pero… tampoco quería volver para decirle a law que todo había sido una actuación… el destino nos volverá a poner juntos pronto de eso estoy segura

hola creo que lo hice mas largo pronto terminare el fic... se que quieren que torture a law... pero me da lastima jajaja bueno sigo esforzandome, les recuerdo que este es mi primer fic y bueno pensaba que el proximo fic podria ser: 1)chomerxhibari (katekyo) 2)erzaxjellal (fairy tail) 3)yuixhinata (angel beats) lo are a votacion XD bueno no ustedes me dicen espero escribir pronto y por cierto oda -sensei espero que te mejores quiero saber a quien le quedara la mera mera T.T buenas noches


	8. nakamita

Capitulo: nakamita

Me acariciaba fuertemente mi panza que estaba tan hinchada que probablemente parecía un planeta, pronto él o ella llegarían, a pesar de que todos me habían dicho que no tendría que preocuparme, entre mas se acercaba el día está cada vez aun más preocupada, hoy hablaría con luffy, quien había prácticamente asumido el papel de padre con escusa de que un capitán debe proteger a todos los de su nave había tomado la decisión de quedarnos en una isla invernal , habíamos llegado a esta isla pensando que era peligrosa pero la realidad fue otra y a pesar de la nieve y frio, el siempre ello de que fuese un lugar tranquilo me pareció el lugar ideal para dar a luz y a chopper no le desagrado la idea:

-Frankyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy –grito luffy

-estoy algo ocupado –le respondió franky quien se había propuesto a hacer una casa con madera de los arboles que crecían en la isla de invierno, hasta ahora la casa parecía muy acogedora

-¿no entiendo porque no podemos quedarnos en sunny? –pregunto luffy quien había estado cargando todo el día madera, mientras zoro y sanji habían cortado los arboles, dejando que luffy lo recogiera, aunque luffy lo que en realidad quería era cortar los arboles con ellos sanji puso la escusa de que él era muy destructivo asi que cargara la madera, zoro solo quería practicar con su espada asi que le daba igual mientras pudiese cortar algo

-idiota no solo nos quedarnos hasta que nakamita nazca –por alguna razón todos llamaban al bebe nakamita –no podemos simplemente llevarnos a un bebe hasta el mar abierto ¿recuerdas cuando se enfermo nami? –Dijo sanji –antes de que chopper fuese nuestro medico

-si ¿y qué hay con eso?

-idiota los bebes son mas sensibles que una persona adulta si nami casi murió aquella vez imagínate nuestro preciado hijo

-no es tu hijo –le dije de mala gana

-asi que compórtate –me ignoro –bueno ya la madera aquí esta lista, iré a el pueblo de aquí cerca a comprar comida

-yo te acompaño –dijo robín –nos hará falta ropa de invierno y mantos gruesos

-yo también voy –dijo zoro, quien últimamente no abandonaba a robín

-mejor vamos todos –propuso luffy

-yo paso… -les dije

-¿te sientes mal? –me miro asustado chopper ¿se supone que este era el doctor que traería al mundo a mi bebe?

-no, todavía falta –suspire –solo quiero descansar –conformes con mi respuesta todos se marcharon incluidos brook, tenía los pies hinchados podía presumir de haber pasado casi nueve meses de embarazo tan fresca como una lechuga, nunca sufrí de ningún mareo o dolor pero a medida que me acercaba a los nueve meses se me comenzaron a hinchar los pies y a dolerme la espalda, me acosté en mi cama y me deje dormir, un dolor agudo que venía desde mi vientre hizo que me pusiese en posición fetal después de unos segundos se calmo, tome fuerzas para levantarme y note que los chicos todavía no habían llegado estaba en medias decidí ir por un bocadillo a la cocina estaba casi segura que sanji abría dejado algo para mi allí, una vez frente de la nevera sentí como un liquido frio bajaba por mi entrepierna ¿me he orinado encima? Me molestaba la idea solo de pensar que yo pudiese haber hecho algo asi, cuando de repente el pequeño dolor comenzó ha acerca intenso y me siente el piso a espera que para mientras más fuerte se hacía me daba cuenta que no me había orinado encima si no que había roto la fuente ¿el bebe ya venía? Porque siempre los bebe siempre nacen en los momentos menos indicados, me arrastre como pude hasta la puerta, justo cuando trataba de alcanzar la manilla la puerta se abrió un hombre entro en él:

-¿nami? –era law

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –dije con apenas un suspiro

-eso que importa… ¿estas en trabajo de parto? –fue mas un gruñido que una pregunta me cargo hasta la habitación –bepo –el oso entro –busca a los sombreo de paja… deben estar en el pueblo

-si señor –bepo se fue, law comenzó a quitarme el abrigo y luego el pantalón

-¿Qué haces? –le gruñí

-tranquila no es nada que no allá visto antes


	9. trafalgar low

Capitulo

Law:

Los sombrero de paja habían llegado, chopper nos dimos a la tarea de traer al mundo a mi hijo, si mi hijo, mi corazón latía fuertemente ¿sería una niña o un niño? Aunque extrañamente me sentía muy animado con la idea de ser padre de igual manera sentía que me temblaban las piernas, realmente que estaba pensando era una pésima idea, recordaba al hermano de luffy, Ace, tal vez yo no era un demonio como Roger pero era un pirata y su madre también ¿Qué otro ejemplo podría tener aparte de ser un pirata? Seria buscado al igual que yo o nami:

-law te odio –nami grito, y por un momento me quede inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, ella estaba realmente sufriendo, desde ahora ella y ese bebe sufrirían…

-law ¿Qué haces? –chopper me empujo no había notado que había activado el poder de mi fruta, era algo que hacia tan natural como respirar o pestañar pero nunca lo había probado con una mujer embarazada y los riegos de que haga algo mal eran muy altos asi que la desactive inmediatamente –vamos nami… ya puedo ver su cabeza –me acerque y ella me tomo fuertemente de la mano, realmente fuerte, por poco el que tendría que tener tratamiento médico iba a ser yo, pero sabía que el dolor que ella estaba pasando era más grande y aunque no lo parecía, en ese momento cualquier duda se desapareció de mi mente, amaba a nami, tal vez nunca se lo había dicho pero la amaba… y no podía estar más feliz al saber que la mujer que amaba traería al mundo a mi hijo

-bepo –grite, ella no soltaba la mano, bepo entre abrió la puerta y tenia los ojos cerrados , oso cobarde –tráelo

-pero

-solo haz…-un llanto interrumpió mi conversación

-ya esta nami –nami echo su cabeza hacia atrás, estaba completamente sudada y su mano estaba fría, ella me dedico una pequeña sonrisa –está bien

-shhh –le hice una señal a chopper para que lo pusiera en mis brazos –avísale a los sombreros de paja… y danos privacidad –chopper y bepo se fueron sin discutir. Me quede atontado con la pequeña criatura que estaba en mis brazos la acerque a nami, tenia enormes ojos marrones era como un mini nami solo que con mi color de cabello

-law- dijo nami después de un momento, se lo acerque

-no me vengas a decirme que no es mío… por que se que es mi hijo…

-así que es hombre –nami sonrío, se lo puse suavemente entre sus brazos y me tome el atrevimiento de acostarme a su lado, las sabanas estaba cubiertas de sangre y el olor de la placenta era horrible pero no me importaba mientras pudiese estar lado -¿Por qué estás aquí?

-porque llevaba meses tratando de evitarlos, pero hace una semana recordé que ya casi estaría por llegar asi que vine a buscarlos

-¿evitándonos?

-primero es luffy atrae a las personas hacia él, como si fuese un imán y nosotros clavos

-estoy de acuerdo –abrazaba al niño -¿pero como sabias que estaría a punto de llegar, no lo sabías?

-si lo sabía, crees que soy el tipo de hombre que dejaría que te pasara algo, desde que no vi el barco en aquel puerto sabía que era una completa falsa –le susurre –pensé que si hiciste eso era porque necesitabas tu espacio y te lo he dado por que lo que ahora quiero decirte… –note que se había quedado dormida –tome al niño que seguía aun despierto –acabas de llegar no quieres dormir ¿verdad? –Salí y todos los sobreros de paja me cayeron encima –es un niño –luffy parecía incluso más feliz que yo pero parecer no era lo mismo que sentir, robín me pidió sostenerlo

-se parece mucho a ti –dijo

-yo creo que se parece a nami

-pues… él se parece a él –dijo luffy

-nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en vería a Trafalgar law sonreír de esa manera tan tonta –robín bromeo

Nami:

Cuando me levante, el bebe estaba a mi lado, y law dormía en una esquina al otro lado de la habitación, quería levantarme, pero no sabía si debía, seguía cansada, hacia frio y me hacía falta un cubrecama más grueso estaba seguro que el bebe también tenía frio, me senté, no me dolió tanto como pensé:

-no deberías –law levanto la mirada para verme fijamente -¿necesitas algo? –asentí

-un cubrecama más grueso -el sonrió tontamente, solo lo había visto sonreír asi cuando estábamos los dos solos, se levanto

-¿está aquí? –señalo el armario

-si –trago un cubrecama suave pero era seguro que con el no me daría frio, se iba a regresar a su silla pero yo lo tome por la mano, recordaba haberla apretado fuertemente

-pensé que me odiabas –susurro

-lo dije porque en ese momento dolía…

-¿más que estos nueve meses que estuviste sola? –me quede callada, el se volteo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos ¿law llorando? -maldición… a mi si me dolió –se arrodillo a un lado de la cama –nami te quiero… y no quiero dejarte sola a ti y al bebe solos nunca más… -busco algo entre su chaqueta –no creo en la bodas, ni siquiera en dios y tampoco tengo un puto anillo pero esto te pertenece –puso en mis manos su corazón, era realmente macabro pero era la segunda cosa que él me había dado… que me había hecho feliz… lo tome y puse en la mesita de noche

-acuéstate con nosotros, conmigo y con el bebe –acostamos al bebe en el medio de nosotros

-¿no crees que debería tener un nombre?

-trafalgar low


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Final:

Nami:

Han pasado diez años desde que law entro en mi vida y nueve desde que nació low y cinco desde que merejiko (mi hija) habia nacido, merejiko era la unión del nombre de bellmere y nojiko, cuando quede embarazada de ella, mi nakamas o mejor dicho mi familia me siguió tratando de la misma manera que lo hicieron con low y realmente estar separada de mis niños me dolia un mundo, pero en este momento nuestras vidas de piratas estábamos toda la banda separada después de llegar Raftel (o Rafter no sé bien como se llama la ultima isla) habíamos acordado no hablar ni decir que habia en la isla, de todas maneras todos alcanzamos las metas que luffy nos prometió y el mundo comenzo a llamarlo el rey de los piratas nuestras recompensas subieron por los cielos, si no se tratase de mi vida yo misma me hubiese entregado por esa cantidad de dinero… la banda decidió tomarse un descanso después de eso, habia podido ir a ver a law que después de todas las cosas sucedidas con luffy (muchas cosas habían pasado aparte de llegar Raftel) seguía siendo un pirata, ahora sin un objetivo claro ya que nadie quería quitarle el título a luffy:

-te vez bien con capa –bromeo mientras ponía mi capa -¿A dónde iras ahora?

Nojiko:

-NOOOJIKOOO –grito genzo, salí, ya después de mucho tiempo su cabello pintaban muchas canas y arrugas

-¿Qué pasa genzo?

-merejiko estaba robando otra vez –llevaba cargada a la niña, era la hija menor de nami, era ver a su padre en versión pequeña aunque con el cabello y las travesuras eran de nami

-¿otra vez merejiko? –tenía cinco años y su nombre era la unión de bellmere y nojiko según nami (una escusa para ponerle un nombre feo a una preciosura de niña)

-sere una pirata como mama –suspire, mientras la tomaba en brazos

-de tal palo tal astilla –gen y yo dijimos al unisonó, nami y law por ser piratas me habían dado la responsabilidad de cuidar de low y merejiko pero ¿Cómo era posibles pedirles que se portasen bien cuando habían carteles de se buscan por todos lados?

-¿y low? –le pregunte a merejiko

-está en la costa, dice que mama o papa vendrán pronto –los sombrero de paja y los piratas de heart no tenían ningún problema en llegar hasta kokoyashi, para nosotros todos aquellos que nami consideraba sus amigos eran nuestros amigos y eso solia traer problemas con la marina principalmente después de que luffy habia ganado el titulo de rey de los piratas claro que al ganar ese título trago otros problemas, incluso se decía que su pelea con un yonko habia traido problemas incluso con la zona ambiental (antes se habia oído de lo mismo con akainu y aokji), pero para mí el hecho mas importante era proteguer a los niños que no supiense que nami era su mama o law su padre-vamos a buscarlo

-claro –nos pusimos en camino…me preguntaba como seguiría usopp, según nami hacia más de dos años que había decidido casarse con su amiga kaya y al parecer le prometió irse de aventuras diciéndoles que regresaría pronto con su amada tripulación ¿en que problemas habrá metido a la pobre chica? Pero si de relaciones problemáticas se trataba zoro y robín seguro eran los que más tenían problemas podría apostar que robin terminara cortándole la cabeza a zoro, ya que perona y la chica de la marina seguían detrás de zoro aunque él le seguía insistiendo a robín que el solo tenía ojos para ella, y a pesar de la edad para robin también era asi ¿Quién no podría amar al mejor espadajin del mundo?

-tia ¿chopper vendrá con mama? –chopper seguía siendo fiel a los sombrero de paja pero según la ultima carta de nami este se encontraba con brook en el comienzo de grand line cuidando de una vieja ballena y un anciano que llevaban mucho tiempo allí y ya se encontraban en sus últimos años de vida -¿estaran bien todos?

-pues… supongo y también supongo que brook todos los demás también

-¿Por qué mama no se fue con papa?

-porque son piratas de diferentes tripulaciones

-si ya lo se –chillo –pero por que ¿no se aman?

-se aman con locura y cuando seas grande lo sabrás que significa eso… pero luffy es el mejor y mas grande pirata de la historia – aunque nadie sabía si habían encontrado o no el one piece y desde que la banda habia decidido separarse por un tiempo hacia casi tres años nadie sabia exactaente donde estaba luffy… aunque se habia escuchado rumores de que la emperatriz de los piratas lo estaba ocultando… los trucos que las mujeres tenemos cuando nos gusta un hombre

-luffy me da miedo –inflo los cachetes como solía hacer nami

-no tienes que… luffy es un hombre de goma que tiene el poder de hacer tus sueños realidad –llegamos a la costa pero por ningún lado se encontraba… entonces sentí una manos frias puestas sobre mi boca para que no gritara y un arma en la espalda

-te mueves y te matamos –merejiko veía a mi opresor susurro a mi oído "varios marinos" mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-señora nojiko queda detenida por complicidad con los piratas… también se hara una investigación para determinar si esos niños son suyos o del pirata proclamado como rey –me quitaron a merejiko mientras me quitaban las manos para hablar

-¿hijos de luffy? –dije sarcásticamente –ella es mi niña, no niego que mi hermana sea pirata pero merejiko es mía… si buscan una línea sucesoria para asesinar como lo hicieron el hijo del antiguo rey entonces busquen otra isla… ¿no es asi nami? –en un momento el cielo se nublo y truenos calleron, los marinos me soltaron aunque tenia las esposas ya puesta golpee a el que tenia a merejiko y ambas corrimos

-¿sabias que estaba aquí? –nami tenia una capa marron que la ocultaba estaba sentada en unos arbusto y low dormía en sus piernas

-si low no esta haciendo algún desastre en la isla, lo mas probable es que estes tu o law en la isla –susurre para que los marinos no nos escucharan…

-es hora de acabar con esto –nami levanto a low y luego ella se levanto del suelo y se acerco hacia los marines, pequeñas burbujas aparecieron a su alrededor y era como si pequeños relámpagos unieran las burbujas luego una luz brillante me cegó y no pude ver que paso a continuación -¿nos vamos?

Low y merejiko les dieron las manos y nos fuimos a nuestra pequeña y modesta casita:

-vayan a bañarse –nami era muy cariñosa con ellos y siempre que los veía los trataba de la mejor forma posible, no era propio de ella desasearse ellos tan pronto, asi que quería decirme algo –usopp será el segundo en llegar a Rafter –anuncio –termino sus años de luna de miel con kaya, esta regresara a su isla a la espera de que ussop regrese como es natural en las mujeres piratas –le servi una taza de café –robin y zoro deberán bajar de las isla del cielo en una semana mas o menos así que no se cuando llegue hasta Rafter… sanji sera el tercero según mis carculos ya que en las isla de las sirenas… Franki será el quinto... ell (estoy convencida que habrá un nuevo nakama pronto en la banda) será el primero y dentro de dos días me encontrare con chopper y brook... si mis cálculos son correctos seremos los cuartos en llegar

-¿y luffy? –le pregunte

-los héroes llegan de ultimo –suspiro

-¿pense que el no era un héroe?

-el es único que piensa eso…como sea –tomo el café –proteguelos bien… los marinos no descansaran hasta que luffy este muerto y la próxima guerra será la definitiva… toda la marina contra los piratas que siguen a luffy y su tripulación… el dia que encontramos la isla o incluso antes luffy habia decidido acabar como Roger para que todos siguesemos teniendo aventuras –sus ojos se le humedecieron… y cuando dijo acabar como Roger lo entendí… luffy acabaría muerto gritando que el one piece existía una muerte tétrica pero algo que se podía esperar de el

Aquella mañana nami le dio un beso a cada uno… los piratas no pueden vivir una vida tranquila por que su vida es la aventura, aunque nami se perdida de la aventura de ver a sus hijos crecer ella y su esposo law habían decidido hacer historia con esta ultima guerra y por cierto el dia se entero el nombre de low luffy sonrio:

"-ninguno de mi tripulación tiene simplente un apellido… tu eres low D trafalgar"

Tal vez sea imaginación de nami o mia pero luffy tal vez espera que el siguiente rey de los piratas sea alguien de su misma tripulación… fin

lo siento no hubo mas tortura mental a law que fue por lo que muchos comenzaron leyendolo pero como era mi primer fanfic no supe mucho de como terminarlo ahora espero que los siguientes que escriban sean mejor espero que les guste el final y me encanto leer todos sus comentarios :* y disculpenme por mis malas redacciones o horrores ortográficos


	11. final alternativo

Final alternativo:

Nota: este final lo hice después de haber leído alguno des comentarios diciendo que no les gustaba el final y realmente siendo sincera a mí tampoco me gusto asi que les traigo un final alternativo espero que este final si les guste y disculpen mi espantoso final:

Esa noche law durmió conmigo y low como si realmente fuésemos una familia, por un pequeño instaste quería imaginarme que realmente éramos una familia, pero mientras veía a low y sentía mi cuerpo tan débil, en vez de imaginarme a nosotros como familia, solo podía recordar a Ace, el hermano de luffy me imaginaba a su madre teniéndolo en brazos sabiendo que el futuro que le esperaba no sería bueno, me la imaginaba lo que habría pensado al borde de la muerte mientras tenia en brazos a su bebe:

-nami –law me acomodo el cabello

-¿sí?

-no quiero separarme de el –abrí los ojos como platos –quiero protegerlos a ambos… ser hijo de piratas no es fácil –era como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

-yo también deseo protegerlo

La mañana siguiente me sentía mucho mejor aunque law y chopper insistían en que debía seguir en cama, luffy entro por primera vez cuando chopper se descuido, por alguna razón nadie quería que el capitán entrase:

-nami ¿como te sientes? –grito, mientras chopper trataba de sostenerlo por una pierna aunque era inútil, al ser de goma su pierna seguía y seguía estirándose -deberias comer carne para sentirte mejor

-me siento bien –sonrei –¿pero quien te dijo que la carne ayudaba a que las personas enfermas mejoren?

-¿Cómo se llama? –luffy ignoro mi preguntas sosteniendo de manera muy imprudente low con sus sucias manos de goma, law le dio una mirada cruel a luffy

-luffy ¿puedes dármelo un segundo? –luffy se lo dio –puedes hacerlo cuando quieras nami –luffy estaba lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiese golpearlo, luego de eso le dije el nombre a luffy

-¿trafalgar low? –el me miro como aburrido –es muy simple… que te parece ¿Trafalgar D low? –law y yo nos quedamos viendo

-¿Qué significa la D?

-no lo se… -sonrio –pero se que es algo bueno -¿Quién podía rechazar a luffy? A parte la D era algo que realmente parecía ser importante, no sabia si luffy lo decía en juego pero low comenzó a usar la D apartir de ese dia

Meses después:

-aaaa –law grito, low habia entrado en su fase mordelona, gracias a franky habíamos adaptado el barco para hacerlo lo mas seguro posible, ya low gateaba y pronto comenzaría a caminar luego de eso no habría quien lo parara. Después de su nacimiento me habia preguntado muchas veces si estaría mejor con nojiko… pues no… el esta mejor con su madre y con su familia aunque nojiko era su tia yo era su madre y eso no cambiaria

-creo que esa es su forma de vengarse por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo –le dijo robin

-yo igual –respondí

-robin –llamo law que se paro del piso tomando a low -¿ven aca? –le susurro algo al oído y robin sonrio

-por su puesto –utilizo su poder de la fruta hana hana para hacer que varias manos tomaran a low, law corrió hacia a mí, me tomo de las manos, me llevo a la habitación de invitados, cerro la puerta

-¿Qué se siente ser la mama pirata mas sexy que hay? –se dejo caer en la cama, en estos meses se lo veía mas simpatico

-agotador… pero todo sea por el –sonreí

-estoy seguro de que el sabe que lo amas… pero ahora te das cuenta que en este cuarto comenzó todo

Law:

Le sonreí después de eso… ella vio el cuarto… estaba seguro que ella y yo pensábamos lo mismo ¿realmente habia pasado tanto tiempo? Podía recordar la primera vez que nami no me había hablado con desprecio… la primera vez juntos:

-¿te divierte este tipo de cosas? –dijo con un tono juguetón mientras caminaba hacia mi

-tu me conoces –me encogi de hombros

-demasiado bien diría yo –se agacho y pusos sus manos entre mis piernas como lo habia echo aquella primera ocacíon para este entonces lo único que habia cambiado en ella era que su cabello estaba aun mas largo, por que incluso su cuerpo habia regresado a la normalidad tras el embarazo sin ninguna estria, y sin siquiera engordar… simplemente era la misma nami, aunque aquella vez no sabia si lo que hacia lo correcto pero hoy yo sabia que no era lo correcto pero al diablo yo era un pirata y tomaba lo que quería y nami y low era algo que yo quería, quería que nami solo fuese para mi y quería proteger a low todo lo que pudiese:

-ya tenemos el varon… que te parece si hacemos a la princesa –comenzamos a besarnos ella se subió a mis piernas como lo hizo la primera vez y mientras me quitaba la camisa dijo en una voz muy suave

-es muy pronto para hacer una princesa… mejor disfrutemos de este momento

Fin.


End file.
